


Telephone (Office Thorki)

by SebastianAD



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Office AU, PWP, Phone Voyeurism, Quiet Sex, Teasing, handjob, m/m - Freeform, rough sex., slight dom/sub action, slight restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Loki entices Thor into a little sexy play at the office and Thor takes it all the way.





	Telephone (Office Thorki)

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Lady Gaga  
> Inspired by the lovely artwork of Mokonosuke7

“Mr. Odinson’s office, this is Loki speaking, how may I assist you?”  
Loki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and reached across Thor’s desk for his pen. He wasn’t trying to be mischievous, but it did come naturally to him. His slacks were tight and he put a little too much wiggle into his actions. So when Thor looked up from the briefing he was reading he had a wonderful view of Loki’s tight ass.  
He leaned forward and ran his hand from Loki’s back all the way down until he cupped a cheek of that pert ass. He dug his fingertips in and Loki moaned into his shoulder. He also adjusted his stance wider and placed his chest flat down on the desktop. Loki continued to talk to the businessman on the other end of the phone and was even taking detailed notes. But his ass was high and Thor felt him wiggle it again. The game was on.  
Loki’s calm and bored voice was the only sound in the quiet office. Thor could hear the gentle sound of Loki’s pen scratching against the legal pad. With a wicked grin Thor pressed the remote to start the radio. He needed some camouflage for what he was wanting to do. As the pop music covered the background noises Thor stood and crowded Loki against the desk.  
He grabbed those thin hips and pulled that shapely ass into his tented slacks. He stood firm and moved Loki backwards into his erection. He heard Loki falter, just for a moment, but it was enough. He placed one hand in the center of Loki’s back and held him down firmly on the desk. Then he reached his other hand around to Loki’s front and deftly opened his slacks. He was without a belt again and Thor used the lack of metal jingle as a sign to be extra rough.  
Loki gasped as his slacks were jerked open and roughly pulled down. He was without underwear again and his cock was already rapidly filling out. He tried to stand but the hand on his back was heavy and relentless. He felt a tremble start in his knees as Thor rubbed his bulge against Loki’s naked ass. Every crease in the linen, every vein in that thick cock was felt and Loki smiled into the phone receiver.  
“Please excuse me a moment Sir. Mr. Odinson is demanding my attention.”  
Loki pressed the hold button before the man could protest and dropped the receiver with a clatter.  
“Thor, what are you doing? I’m in the middle of…”  
“I wish to be in the middle of you. Be silent now Loki. You’re going to finish that call and his first three dates will be unacceptable. You may accept his fourth but you must stay on the line until I’m finished with you.”  
“But Thor…”  
“Argue and I’ll fuck you so loud the entire building will hear your moaning.”  
Loki licked his lips and dropped his forehead to the desk. He felt Thor knee his thighs further apart and run a hand up his still buttoned shirt. His slacks were bunched around his ankles and he was effectively trapped, bent over, and rock hard.  
“Be a good boy now Loki. Pick up the phone and don’t let him know what I’m doing to you. If he figures it out, you’ll be denied your orgasm.”  
Loki took a deep shaky breath and nodded. The heavy hand left his back and he felt both of Thor’s rough hands encircle his hips. His hand trembled as he picked up the receiver but his voice was steady.  
“I’m sorry for the delay Sir. Mr. Odinson can be a hard taskmaster. You were saying?”  
He felt Thor kneel and reach between his legs. Thor licked a path from the tip of his pulled back cock all the way to his pucker. His hard cock was stroked downwards as Thor nuzzled into his sack.   
Loki closed his eyes as he listened to the sales pitch but all of his attention was on Thor. He kept his chest flat on the desk and his legs as wide as his slacks would allow. He bent his knees and pushed his hips back as far as Thor would allow. He tried to behave but his hips started rocking without his permission.  
After hearing a snap of the lube bottle he felt one of Thor’s large fingers tease his pucker while the other stroked his cock. The downward angle was different and exciting. He could feel his balls being licked and gently sucked and almost calmly answered a question from Thor’s client.  
He gave a small gasp as that teasing finger breached his hole and burrowed knuckle deep into his ass. He pushed backwards, seeking more, only to be playfully bitten on the ass and pushed back into position. As that thick finger was pumping into that hot channel Thor heard Loki deny the first request for a meeting with almost a bored tone. He twisted his finger and let Loki’s balls drop from his mouth. He angled Loki’s cock back even farther and sucked on the tip.  
Loki clenched his jaw and gripped the phone receiver harder. Thor was being merciless and he could already feel his orgasm building with every stroke against his prostate. He took a shuddering breath into his shoulder and turned his attention back to the phone. He denied the second request for a meeting claiming a scheduled root canal. He felt Thor start to swirl his tongue around the bottom of his cock and the burning stretch of another finger entering his ass. He covered a groan with a cough and shuttered.  
Loki interrupted the man with an apologetic third denial and hoped that Thor wouldn’t consider rushing him along as cheating. He could feel his ball drawing up and knew he was close. Thor never even hesitated. He sucked in more of Loki’s cock and listened to his labored breathing. As his panting grew louder Thor increased everything. He added a third finger into that greedy hole and smiled as Loki was forced to study the upcoming calendar. He felt Loki go real still and heard a breathy whisper.  
“Excuse me a moment Sir.”  
Following his orders Loki didn’t put the man on hold again but he did gently lower the receiver to the desk. He gripped the far edge and bit into his own bicep. He shuddered and pushed backwards as hard as he could. As he came, hard and intense, he didn’t make a sound.   
Thor swallowed his salty offering and slowly removed his fingers. Loki had clamped down so hard that Thor was amazed that he wasn’t bruised. He licked Loki’s cock clean and stood. He pressed his trapped and straining erection against Loki’s debauched body. He grabbed those wonderful hips again and ran his bulge along Loki’s bared cleft.   
Loki shuddered one last time and reached out a shaky hand for the telephone. He faked two kitten like sneezes and turned his attention back to work.  
“Forgive me, it’s allergy season. Second Tuesday of next month work for you? Spectacular, I have you on the calendar. See you then.”  
He hung up the phone and let his whole weight slump to the desk top. His knees were weak and he sighed contentedly. Then he adjusted his glasses and looked over his shoulder. Thor had taken a step back and had unzipped his fly. His thick cock was already weeping as he pulled it out the opened space. He was coating it with lube and Loki grinned and wiggled his bottom.  
“Which end do you desire, Sir?”  
“All of you and an eternity to explore every luscious morsel. Right now though, I need you. Badly.”  
“Then take me Thor. I’m yours.”  
Loki felt the broad head of Thor’s thick cock push against his tight ass and he took a deep breath and relaxed. He leaned back taking a peachy cheek in each hand and held himself open as Thor placed a hand on his back again. He groaned as Thor pushed past his tight pucker and got louder when Thor didn’t stop. He let go and grabbed the desk edge when Thor kept pushing and the stretch was getting overwhelming.  
Thor’s hand held him flat to the desk and before Loki could get loud enough to be overheard Thor leaned forward and covered his mouth. Loki’s growing wail was muffled and he pushed back as Thor’s whiskers brushed his ear.  
“Breathe my Loki. This will not take long. Your ass caresses my cock so sweetly. Hot as a fire and tight as a vise. I am going to take you deep and hard. You need to be quiet or someone may overhear us. Do you wish to be gagged or will you behave?”  
He removed his hand and ran it down Loki’s straining neck. He knew he had taken him too quickly but Loki liked his love play a little rough. He pressed kisses down that sharp jawline and waited until Loki stopped panting.  
“No Thor, give me everything. I want all of you.”  
“Greedy boy.”  
“I’m yours, use me.”  
Thor growled, deep and feral. Then he nipped that smooth jaw. He playfully jerked Loki’s black tie and carefully removed his glasses. He placed them out of the way and straightened up. He took Loki’s waist in his hands again and eased out slowly. Before the tip emerged he slammed his hips forward.  
He kept Loki still as he started ramming into him. Loki cried out once but covered his own mouth. He kept his chest flat on the desk and used both hands to muffle his cries. It was too much, and never enough.  
His own cock, hardened at the first brutal thrust was aching between his legs. With Thor’s rough pounding on his prostate he knew his next orgasm was going to be without help. His cock was rubbing against the bottom of the desk with every thrust. Almost enough but he needed a little more.  
Loki was pinned down and full to bursting. As Thor relentlessly worked him he uncovered his mouth, gave one whispered cry and covered Thor’s hands with his own. His chest was shoved into the desk and he looked up as his orgasm raced through him. He whispered Thor’s name, part in prayer, part pleading and came silently again. Arching back into Thor and gripping him tightly.   
Thor moaned, louder than he had meant to and watched his lover writhe on the desk. He loved watching Loki get loud and rowdy at the house but the office sex always undid him. Quiet and contained when Thor knew Loki wanted to scream and yell. Allowing himself only a clench of his jaw was an overwhelming display of discipline.  
But no matter which way he had him, screamed or whispered, seeing Loki overcome with passion always inflamed Thor. A few more hard thrusts and he buried himself deep with a broken groan. He clutched Loki as close as he could get and sobbed into his silky black hair.  
Loki felt Thor’s cock pulsing deep within himself and shivered. The feeling never ceased to satisfy him. The knowledge that he could bring the big man so completely unhinged was deeply gratifying. He felt the rough breathing in his hair and the gentle kiss placed there. He felt Thor slowly ease himself out and the firm grip on his back returned. He replaced his glasses while Thor removed something from the bottom drawer.   
Thor teased the reddened rim of his gaping hole with the metal plug before slowly sliding it into place. After Thor’s heat and girth the metal plug felt chilly and small. He shivered and felt Thor kneel behind him. He gave Loki’s ass cheek a worshipful kiss, a playful nip, then raised his slacks.  
Loki stood before him, content and full. He watched Thor tuck in his shirt and refastened his slacks. Only after Loki was redressed did Thor tuck his own spent cock away and zip up his own fly.   
He gently turned Loki around and gathered him up in his arms. They kissed for a few moments until Thor chuckled.  
“You have made a mess under my desk Mr. Friggason.”  
“My humble apologies Sir. It would seem that you can’t be in two places at once.”  
Thor chuckled again and held him closer. He ran his hands through that luxurious black hair and tipped Loki’s head back to bury his beard into that intoxicating neck.  
“Did I hurt you my Loki?”  
“Nothing that I didn’t desire my rough lover. You have made me filthy earlier than usual today.”  
“You are glorious filthy my love. Leave the plug in place and feel my seed deep within you all day. I wish to take you again later. You are a heady drug my Loki. I crave your passion more than my own. The more I have you the more I want you. If only I could make a living by wringing pleasure from your wonderful body.”  
The phone rang and Loki raised one elegant eyebrow. Thor pulled him in for a fast kiss then patted his ass. Fingers lingering for a few rings over the hard outline of the plug between those firm cheeks.  
“Back to work Mr. Friggason.”  
“Yes sir. And tonight you shall witness my release from your back. With your ankles over my shoulders.”  
He gracefully spun and picked up the phone. He felt another caress and Thor’s prickly beard brushing by his ear.  
“I would like nothing better my Loki.”  
“Mr. Odinson’s office, this is Loki speaking. How may I assist you on this fine day?”


End file.
